Until Dawn (Ashadowskull)
Until Dawn with character swapped round. Plot Sam, Mike Monroe, Chris, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, Matt and Josh, Hannah and Beth Washington are at the Blackwood Pines lodge. Mike, Ashley, Emily, Jess and Matt take advantage of Hannah's crush on Mike to prank her, while Chris and Josh are passed out. Hannah flees, followed by Beth and they both fall off a cliff. A year later, Sam, Mike, Chris, Emily, Jess, Matt, Ashley and Josh return to Blackwood Pines. After Emily and Jessica/Mike and Matt get into a fight, Emily and Matt go off to the Guest Cabin while Mike and Jess go get Jess' bag. Emily is taken. Matt either finds her dead or injured before the mine elevator collapses. Matt follows the Stranger to the sanatorium, getting his fingers caught in a bear trap. He learns of an incident in 1952 where 30 workers were caved in. Meanwhile, Chris and Ashley are attacked by the Psycho who ties Ashley and Josh to a saw blade death trap and make Chris choose who to save. Either way Josh is seemingly killed. Sam is stalked by the Psycho and is either captured or escapes to his workshop. Returning to the lodge to find Sam, Chris and Ashley are captured again. Chris is forced to shoot Ashley or himself with a blanked gun before being rescued by Sam and Matt. The Psycho is revealed to be Josh. Matt ties up Josh. Meanwhile, Mike and Jess head to the radio tower and contact a ranger. The tower collapses. Jess is either killed by a creature, escapes and ventures into the mines. Mike explores the mines, finding Beth's head. He encounters the Stranger who helps him escape. In his escape, Mike is either killed by Wendigos or makes it back to the lodge to tell the others, after possibly being bitten. The Stranger tells the group about the Wendigos. Matt and the Stranger find Josh gone and Stranger is killed by a Wendigo. Matt is either killed by the Wendigo, makes it back to the lodge or is left to die by Mike if he got into a fight with him earlier and Mike survived. If Mike is bitten, the group debate on kicking him out or shooting him, fearing Wendigo bites are infectious. Either way, Chris goes to the Sanotorium to find Josh who has the cable car keys. He is attacked by Wendigos and forced to blow up the Sanotorium. Meanwhile, Sam and the others find out more about the Wendigos from the journal and go to warn Chris. Sam and Matt can be lured and killed by a Wendigo. Chris and Ashley can learn that Hannah became a Wendigo when she ate Beth if they find her notebook. They find Josh in the mines. As Ashley goes back to the lodge, Chris and Josh encounter Wendigo Hannah. If the player finds enough clues about Hannah, she drags Josh off. Otherwise, he is killed. If Emily and/or Jess are alive, they meet up and try to get out the mine. Chris and Ashley return to the lodge to meet the other survivors only to find the Wendigos had broken in. The survivors freeze, knowing Wendigos can only sense movement. While the Wendigos fight each other, a gas pipe is broken. Chris and Ashley blow up the lodge. The remaining survivors regroup as a helicopter find them. Josh is a Wendigo if he survived.